It is, of course, well known to form containers made of paper products using machines which form a generally cylindrical body and associated bottom using one or more turrets and related forming tools. One conventional apparatus utilizes a vertically oriented turret (i.e., a turret rotating about a horizontal axis) to wrap and seam a container blank, followed by two transfers and then additional stations where bottom finishing, forming and top curling steps are performed. This system requires at least four transfers, thus slowing the process and creating ample opportunities for misalignment and other gliches leading to excessive downtime and hence, decreased productivity.
Various methods and apparatus for forming paper cups or like containers may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,409,045; 3,990,353; 3,620,690; and 3,439,590.